


Lamb

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sacrificial lamb,</i> he asks?  <i>What does that mean?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb

The term is unfamiliar to the young firebender's ears. _Sacrificial lamb,_ he asks? _What does that mean?_

His uncle pats him on the head, a sad look on his face. _It's people who are sacrificed - handed over or given up - so that, over all, we win._

The boy frowns. _That doesn't sound very nice. What if the lamb didn't want to be sacrificed?_

_...sometimes, my boy, we don't have a choice in the matter._

_Well I don't like it, Uncle. Make it go away please._

Years later, Zuko likes the term even less, when its used in reference to him.


End file.
